Fireface And Bearpaw
by Firestarlover123
Summary: This is my 2nd challenge for SavageClan. Join! This is 819 words total.


Fireface was swimming in the lake one day. Fireface had just got out of the water when he heard a terrified yelp. 'Is it a dog?' Fireface wondered as he turned around. 'Well, I don't care, as long as I get another chance to swim!' Fireface dove in the water, paddling fast towards the yelps. When Fireface got up close he saw that it was not a creature he had ever seen before. Fireface grabbed it's scruff, nevertheless, and swam towards the shore quickly. Fireface inspected it once more, once they got on the shore, it seemed like a kit of sorts. Fireface knew never to leave a kit in danger from the warrior code so he walked back to camp, rather lazily.

"What is that?" Lilypool, the medicine cat, asked as Fireface and the strange kit, walked into camp.

"A kit of sorts. I'm taking it into the nursery since it seems like a kit." Fireface yowled and walked into the nursery lazily. "Any queen want to take care of this kit?"

Goldeneye looked up. "My kits don't need milk anymore. I'll take in the kit." Fireface walked out of the nursery, satisfied. Foxstar met Fireface outside of the nursery.

"Who was that kit?" Foxstar asked.

Fireface shrugged. "I found it in the lake and saved it. It's really weird but Goldeneye is taking care of it."

"Did I or did I not tell you that ThunderClan cats DON'T SWIM!" Fireface shrugged lazily. Foxstar shook his head disapprovingly.

"Take me to the kit, Fireface." Foxstar sighed. Fireface walked slowly to the nursery. Finally, they got to Goldeneye and the strange kit. "Fireface! That is a bear cub, not a kit!"

"Isn't a cub a kit?" Fireface asked curiously. Foxstar nodded. "Then we can still raise it as a warrior. And I know the perfect name for it!"

"What?" Foxstar sighed.

"Bearkit."

"StarClan save us."

The next moon, Fireface went to check on the strange kit, now named Bearkit. "Hello, Bearkit."

Bearkit had begun to develop the cat language. "Hillo."

"Glad you are starting to develop a language." Fireface said calmly.

"Mi too."

"I was hoping I could be your mentor when you are old enough."

"Thet would bi good." Bearkit smiled, showing his small teeth.

Many moons later, Bearkit was Fireface's apprentice and he had developed the cat language almost entirely. They were out hunting.

"Fireface, you are the greatest mentor ever." Bearpaw whispered.

"Glad you think so as you are the best apprentice a mentor could have." Fireface whispered back.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Bearpaw whispered.

"Bigger than a badger." Fireface analyzed.

"Do you think it is my mom?" Bearpaw whispered again.

"Hope not." A huge bear stepped out of the bushes and Fireface launched himself at it. The bear picked up Fireface with one claw and flung him against the tree.

"No!" Bearpaw yowled. Bearpaw switched into bear language and growled angrily. "Grrr. You dare hurt my mentor and best friend!" All of this was in bear language so Fireface didn't understand at all. Bearpaw flung himself at the other bear's face, slashing and biting angrily. The bear whimpered and ran away.

"You saved me." Fireface said hoarsely. Bearpaw nodded and ran to get Lilypool.

"Lilypool! Lilypool! Foxstar! Foxstar!" Bearpaw yowled as he ran in the camp.

Lilypool and Foxstar dashed toward Bearpaw.

"Fireface is hurt! By another big bear!" Bearpaw yowled. Lilypool grabbed herbs and followed Foxstar and Bearpaw out of camp.

Fireface was lying motionless against the tree. "Noo!" Bearpaw yowled angrily.

Lilypool ducked down by Fireface. "He's alive. We must get him back to camp."

Fireface opened his eyes wearily. "Bearpaw. Saved. My. Life. He. True. Warrior."

"Don't speak." Bearpaw said softly.

A few days later, Fireface had recovered and it was time for Bearpaw's warrior ceremony.

"Let all cats gather under the high rock for a clan meeting!" Foxstar yowled as cats gathered around the high rock. "I, Foxstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to under stand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him/her to you as a warrior in his turn. Bearpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Bearpaw said solemnly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Bearpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Bearlife. StarClan honors your loyalty and your determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Bearlife! Bearlife! Bearlife!" Fireface yowled. Bearlife ran down from the high rock and licked him.

That night, as Bearlife kept his vigil, all he could think about was that ' I saved Fireface's life and he saved mine. All is repaid.'


End file.
